Dominick Cobb (Inception)
Summary Dominick "Dom" Cobb is well known in the black market because of his level of expertise in the field of extraction, which consists of stealing his mark's ideas by infiltrating their dreams and stealing valuable information from them. Wanted as a fugitive for being falsely implicated for the death of his wife, Mal, Cobb is unable to return to his home. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-C, Unknown with Reality Warping | Unknown Name: Dominick "Dom" Cobb, The Extractor, Mr. Charles Origin: Inception Gender: Male Age: Likely in his thirties physically, at least in his eighties mentally Classification: Human, Criminal, Extractor Powers and Abilities: Preparation, Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Proficient Hand-to-hand Combatant, Acrobatics and Dream Manipulation using the PASIV Device. Possibly Immunity to Dream Manipulation (States he cannot normally dream anymore, though this may be an exaggeration) | Same as before, with Reality Warping, Weapon Creation, Shapeshifting, Creation, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 9) and Longevity. Limited Time Manipulation and Regeneration (High-Low,the damage slowly returns back) by going a level deeper | Same as before but on a higher scale, Immortality (Types 1 and 9) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Can fend off professional hitmen in a few hits) | Street level (Superior to his real-world counterpart. Can knock out professional bodyguards in a single hit), Unknown with Reality Warping (Folded a city onto itself and created a train, but the full extent of his capabilities aren't explored.) | Unknown (Created an entire city with assistance from Mal, and can supposedly create in an infinite space) Speed: Athletic Human (Outran multiple hitmen chasing after him) | Subsonic (Can dodge bullet fire) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily lift himself over obstacles, and restrain adults effectively) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Street Class | Street Class Durability: Athlete level | Street level | Street level Stamina: Above average (Ran for extended periods of time) | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: PASIV Device, his totem | Handguns of varying models, his totem *'Can create/summon:' Various weapons, Trains, Cars etc. In limbo, can create buildings, bridges and even entire cities when given enough time Intelligence: At least Gifted (Is considered to be the best extractor in the business. Is an extremely talented architect, social influencer and psychoanalyst) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses. Is emotionally traumatized due to the death of his wife, cannot dream and cannot tell the difference between the real world and dream world without his totem | If heavily sedated, the user can enter into limbo | If one doesn't enter limbo by themselves, they'll not be aware of their predicament Key: Real World | As a dreamer | In Limbo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Inception Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Parents Category:Preparation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Longevity Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Leaders